Tragedy's Happen Unexpectedly
by Blazin'Blue
Summary: Monkey D. Lukya is a seventeen year-old female, who is the director of the Cipher Pol 9... She's got the barrier-barrier fruit... Nico Robin comes to Water 7 with some old and new members of the Whitebeard Crew... Sabo and Ace are some of them... What happened to make Lukya the CP9 director? And what happens when her brothers find out?... Alive!SaboxAce... Fem!Luffy... Dark!Past...
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece doesn't Belong to me... Unfortunately...**

**AN:**

_Lukya is the director of CP9. She has a paramecia Devil Fruit. She can make invisible walls appear like a sort of barrier. As a reference think of Bartolomeo's barrier-barrier fruit, but she doesn't have to cross her fingers._

_All the other members are cannon, except the original director Spandam. Or whatever his name was._

_Sabo and Ace are both alive and are member of the Whitebeard Crew. They along with Marco, Thatch, Vista, and Izo were sent on a mission to East Blue to recruit new members. (The original members of the Straw Hats were recruited along with some Oc's) Merry was never given to Ussop. They used a mini Moby Dick, it looks just like the Moby Dick, but it's about the size of the Thousand Sunny, but a little bit bigger. Nico Robin is with them. And they recently arrived at Water 7._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: An actual Lead... _**

_With the Pirates..._

Ace and Sabo had gotten of the boat with Marco. They had decided that with all the shit going on with everything, they needed a drink; Badly. Thatch was left to watch the ship and had Usopp and Chopper for company. Vista and Izo went to the Galle-La Company to see if anything was wrong with the ship. I mean, why waste an opportunity of getting professional advice for there ship? Nobody sane would miss out on that.

Robin was out shopping with Sanji and Nami. Marco and Sabo had never thought they'd seen a pervert worse than Thatch. They were wrong! Sanji is WAY worse. And Zoro was lost. He walked off the ship and it didn't take him long to get lost. Walked left then right, then left again. He had somehow made it to the Franky House and was in the middle of ending there supply of Sake. Good day for him, getting lost; not that he'd ever admit it, and finging booze. Yep, good day for him.

Ace, Sabo, and Marco walked into Bluenos bar. And sat at the counter ordering Sake.

Vista and Izo walked into Galle-La where Kaku checked on the ship and Lucci got knocked upside the head by Kalifa who caught him looking at her and called it sexual harrasment.

Sanji was carrying all of Nami and Robins shopping bags, All of them. He was holding towerings of bags, they were never ending.

Then everything started to change. The air seemed to shift.

Robin was approached by a masked CP9 member.

* * *

_At Ennis Lobby..._

Lukya set her pen down and stared out the window. The view isn't that bad really. It shows the town and the Marines that live inside, but that's not what she's looking out. Oh, no. She's looking at the waterfall and the majestic view of the ocean, she gets from the highest room in her building. Her office's view. The only reason she's able to stand being inside This building, is because she's able to look at the view. Otherwise, she'd probably never step inside it. Ever.

She set her hand on the window, and followed each of her fingers, to the view above each one. She laughed to herself. Today, was going to be a good day and she knew it. She could feel it throughout her bones. She turned back around and sat down in her chair. Her long ebony hair flowed gently down her back as she leant forward and regrabbed her pen. Only a few more papers and she can take a nap. She smiled, a nap sounded really good to her right now.

She lightly gripped a page and read it, she signed it and set it on her done pile and did it to the rest of her pile. When she finished she moved the piles of completed and garbage piles and slid them to the far end of her desk. She streched her arms and gently laid her head on arm. She fell asleep. A peaceful sleep, not one haunted by her many nightmares. She smiled peacefully.

* * *

_With The Pirates..._

Robin walked into the warehouse the CP9 agents told her to go. She walked in and sat down. The only person who was in there right now was Kalifa.

"So, your an agent?" Robin asked.

Kalifa nodded, "The only female to make high enough qualifications to be on this mission." She informed.

Robin quriked her brow but stayed quiet. It wasn't her place to be asking questions. She'd find out sooner or later if she waited.

The warehouse door creaked open and Blueno walked in and sat down. He looked at Kalifa and then at Robin.

"The others?" He asked.

Kalifa shook her head, "Not here yet." She replied.

'So, this is the one who informed me?' Robin thought to herself.

Blueno nodded in understanding. "They should wait a bit more before coming. It's still early and the director is probably napping." He said.

Kalifa shivered, "Yeah, I might feel sorry for the person who hands her the den-den mushi. Being as there probably isn't anyone agents at HQ right now. They might get scared into shock." She replied.

Blueno nodded as the warehouse door creaked again.

Kaku and Lucci walked in. Kaku smiled when he saw everyone else was in the room and Lucci silently sat down. He pulled out his den-den mushi with a light blue colored shell and rung a number.

The whole room was silent as it rung. When it picked up there was a loud crashing noise and some very heavy cursing.

"What the hell?!" The voice yelled, "All've you should know I was fucking napping and you bring a loud ass den-den mushi in here!" There was another loud crashing noise. "Someone get him the fuck out of here!" She yelled.

The snails eye's refocused and they seemed to stare inside your soul, "Who the hell is this?!" She asked.

Lucci sighed, "Director." He said and the snails eyes widened.

They then glared at him, "Lucci" she said darkly, "You, should know especially that I'm normally napping right now." Her eyes lightened and she sighed, "So, what was so important that you enturrupted my sleep?" She asked.

Lucci nodded, "We've come into contact with Nico Robin." He informed.

The snails eyes seemed to sparkle, "Is she there?" It asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Everyone, leave the room. I wish to have a private conversation with the source of my headache and I don't feel like waiting." She ordered.

Lucci nodded and he brushed everyone out of the room except Robin.

Robin looked at the snail and stayed silent.

"Do not try and make it seem like your not there Nico Robin." The voice said darkly.

Robins eyes widened a little at the darkness of the voice's tone.

The snails eyes lightened, "Now, tell me Ms. Nico, who brought you to Water 7?" She asked.

Robins eye softened at the mention, "The Whitebeard Pirates." She said proudly.

The snail laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Robin asked a little annoyed.

"No, excuse me." She said happily, "Leave it to _his_ boys to keep trouble on there ships." She laughed.

Robin bit her lip, "It's not like I asked them to bring me with them!" She yelled angerly.

The voice sighed, "Nico-san, you seem to be jumping to the wrong conclusion." It paused, "I know a few of _his_ crewmates and I'd do anything to keep them out of trouble." The snail turned and faced Robin. It glared at her, "You do understand that you jist made my job harder, right?" She asked.

Robin furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding where she was coming from.

The snail shook it's head, "You, Nico-san, are making me have to chose between my family and my duty." She replied solemly.

"Meaning?" Robin asked.

The snail sighed, "My older brothers are most likely with you on that island. They'll find out you've left them, to come here and sacrificing yourself like you plan on doing, and they'll follow you. Then, we'll both have more problems than either one of us wants to deal with." She sighed again.

Robins eye widened.

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Monkey D. Lukya, the head director of Cipher Pol 9." Lukya said.

Robin's eyes glinted, "Who are your brothers, director-san?" She asked.

"Fire-Fist Ace and Gentlemen Sabo." She said proudly.

Robins breath hitched, "You're the sister they've been looking for?" She asked.

The snails eyes clouded over, "Most likely. Unless they made another one without my knowledge." She laughed.

Robin tilted her head in amusement, "You mean, your not blood related?" She asked.

Lukya laughed, "Did you honestly think blonde Sabo and dark haired Ace were blood related?" She asked.

Robin laughed a little, "Not really." She admitted.

"There's an old pirate ceremony, that if you share glass's of Sake you become brothers. Or in my case a sister. We did that. We may only be related by ties to each other, but like hell am I going to get in the way of anything." She glared again, "I warn you now Robin-San, you put my brothers in any troublesome situation and me and you will have some major problems." She threatened.

Robin smiled lightly at the simple care and gentleness she heard Lukya speak of her brothers with, "So, how did there younger sister end up as a Cipher Pol director and they Pirates?" She asked.

Lukyas voice lost all it gentleness when she replied, "That is nome of your damn, business." She snapped.

Robin froze. Never in her whole life had she heard someone speak so darkly, not even herself and she's had a pretty shity life.

Lukya sighed, "Tell Lucci, to follow through with the plan. I've got to go." She said as she hung up the snail.

Silence filled the air as Robin thought of what could cause the girls voice to be so dark. She wasn't expecting it. Especially from a girl who sounded younger than herself. She shivered at the thought.

* * *

_At Ennis Lobby..._

Lukya moved the den-den mushi away from her just for it to ring again. She sighed and picked it up.

"Lukya, here." She answered.

The snail yawned, "Lukya-chan, I've heard you've come across Nico Robin."

Lukyas eyes sharpened, "Oh, and how did you come across such information, Admiral Aokiji?" She challenged.

"Came across her on one of my bike rides." He replied.

She could practically feel him shrug his shoulders, "I see. So, then what may I have thee honor of an Admiral such as yourself?" She asked sarcastically.

He sighed, "Lukya-chan, we both no that being sarcastic isn't going to help the situation any."

She laughed.

"I'm entrusting you with the golden den-den mushi." He finished.

"No!" She yelled, "I want nothing to do with that damn thing and you know it!"

His eyes sadened, "I know, but the higher ups have ordered me to give it to you." He said softly.

She bit her lip and put her head in her lap, "Damn ass's" she mutered.

He sighed, "You know your not suposed to talk about them that way."

She laughed, "It's not going to matter what they do though." She sighed, "The second Nico Robin leaves them we'll have lost." She warned.

"Your brothers are going to leave her." He said.

She quirked her eyebrow, "You, yourselve know for a fact that you just lied through your teeth. There not going to leave without her, my brothers mainly." She sighed, "Otherwise they wouldn't be apart of Whitebeards Crew. They don't leave their family behind, no matter what there past is." She said.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, I know. It's the reason _He's_ respected by most of us Marines, not that most of us will admit it."

Lukya smiled, "Only a few Pirates can earn such an honor from the Marines and the World Government. _He_ and Red-Haired Shanks are some of the very few."

The snail smiled a little than frowned, "Director Lukya, your going to have to take the Golden Den-den mushi." His eyes darkened, "We both know what happens when you don't follow orders." He said sadly.

Lukya's eyes clouded over, she sighed, "I don't need you threatening or warning me of what happens when I don't follow orders. I know perfectly well what happens, I mean I've done it enough times to last a lifetime." She smirked devilishly, "And who ever told you whatever your picturing in that head of yours is going to be grounded for a week. If they wanted to tell you what happens to me they should have told you the truth, because whatever is racing throughout your head right now is either complete bullshit or he didn't tell you everything. Otherwise you would not be bringing it up right now." She laughed.

He furrowed his brows and yawned, "Well then, you've got the Golden Den-den mushi under your control now, so my job is done. I've got a nap waiting for me."

Lukya pouted, "Lucky! I got woken up to deal with the problem you decided to ignore so far!" She yelled. "Now what am I supposed to do? I very well can't fall asleep and I've got no one here that can keep me entertained." She frowned, "None of the Marines who are agents are here right now, and all of the Marines here are stuck up and snobby. Most of them still can't get it through there thick heads that a girl is there boss. It's aggravating beyond means." She sighed, "I've been here for years and they still can't believe it."

He laughed, "I would say just give it time, but we both know that there's been plenty of it."

They both yawned, he hung up, she sighed and laid her head back down.

Lukya smirked, 'Well, I'm the Director. I've got an hour or so before my nap time is up and I plan on using it for what its for; sleep. Yep, today is going to be a good day indeed.' She thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

_With The Pirates..._

Robin told her good byes to Sanji and the plan begins. Iceberg was going to be assassinated and the five year undercover operation was finally going to be completed.

The count down began until everything begins.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_._

_._

_._

_Zero..._

* * *

**AN:**

**Kyaa! I think this ended well. Leave a review if you liked and/or how I could make it better and I'll see if I like the changes.**

***Smile***

**I might be a Female Government Luffy Genius! Jkjkjk. **

**Still, I hoped you enjoyed reading my first chapter. BYE!**

**{d[^_^]b} **


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece doesn't Belong to me... Unfortunately...**

**AN:**

_The original Cp9 operation begins, but since it's a different character set up, it will be changed somewhat. ENJOY XD_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 ending_**

_With The Pirates..._

_Robin told her good byes to Sanji and the plan begins. Iceberg was going to be assassinated and the five year undercover operation was finally going to be completed._

_The count down began until everything begins._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

_._

_._

_._

_Zero..._

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_With The Pirates..._

_Robin told Sanji and Nami that they'd never met each other again. But, neither one of them believed it. So, Sanji had Nami inform everyone of the situation and he took up finding Robin._

Nami ran, ran as fast as she could. She needed to tell everyone what's happening. They needed to know that Robin's leaving. She ignored the tears running down her eyes. They could wait.

She got to the boat and jumped on immediately, she ran inside the gallery and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

"What's wrong Nami?" Thatch asked.

Nami stopped and calmed herself as much as she could, "R-Robin!" She yelled. "She's leaving!" She screamed and new tears started falling.

Thatch grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. He needed to calm the crying lady and that's what he going to do. "Okay, Nami, Calm down. Everyone will be getting back soon, so you can explain then." He paused. He blinked. "Where's Sanji?" He asked.

"Following Robin." Nami answered as she whipped her tears.

Thatch nodded.

***Bam***

The boat shook.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What the hell?" Nami asked.

Thatch sighed, "Ace and Sabo are back. Probably." He said. "There most likely drunker than a bat, and Marco had to drag them back." He explained.

Nami shook her head, "Oh." Was all she replied.

"Oh-" Usopp said with his eyes looking like Nami's, "Oh not! How can you just say, Oh?" He asked panicking, "There going to destroy the ship!" He yelled.

"What!" Chopper screamed. He ran and attached himself to Thatch's leg. "NNNOOO! I Don't Want To Die!" He yelled.

"Oi." Nami said.

"WHERE ALL GONNA DIE!" They screamed.

"OI." Nami said with a tick mark forming.

"KYAAA!" They continued screaming.

"OI!" She yelled hitting them both over the head with her fist.

"Oww~" They cried.

Ace and Sabo were dragged into the Gallery by Marco who was nursing his massive headache. Vista and Izo followed him dragging a very angry Zoro behind them.

Usopp and Chopper were turning red from holding in there laughter and Thatch laughed out openly.

Marco sighed, "What are you laughing for Thatch, yoi?" He asked rubbing his temple.

Thatch laughed even louder, "Haha, I knew it." His laugh excelled, "I told you so." He teased.

Marco nodded still nursing his temple, "You did, yoi."

Thatch calmed himself, "So?" He asked, "How many houses did they blow up this time?" He asked.

Marco shook his head, "None actually. They just found a very-very lost Zoro, yoi." He said.

Thatch raised a brow, "And?" He looked passed Marco at the pissed moss head.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill them!" Zoro yelled under his breath. His hand rested on the hilts of his sword.

Thatch nodded, "Oh, I understand how he feels." Thatch pitied, "What they do to him?" He asked.

"They found ski masks and tried to rob him." Marco sighed, "Sabo kept disappearing without any point in location and Ace made a circus of fire, yoi."

"A circus? Like clowns and dancing animals?" He asked.

Marco nodded.

"HAhAHAHAHaha!" Thatch laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled hitting Thatch on his head.

Thatch pouted.

Nami calmed herself, "We have more pressing matters than a circus of fire and a disappearing drunkard." She said.

Usopp and Chopper nodded.

Marco raised his brow setting Ace and Sabo at the counter getting them water to sober them up. He set the glasses in front of them. They began to drink.

"Robin left." Nami said sadly.

Ace and Sabo spit the water out. There eyes widened. They were now completely sober.

"WHAT?!" They yelled. "WHERE? Huh? WHY?!" They continued.

"SHUT UP! AND LISTEN!" Nami yelled. "I don't know why, but Sanji's following her. He's got a baby den-den mushi with him. He should be calling soon." She informed.

Ace and Sabo nodded calming down.

"Then well wait, yoi." Marco said.

They all nodded, Zoro finally calming down.

"Damn, fire circus." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

_With Sanji..._

He followed Robin back to an old warehouse and watched her walk inside. He looked around the warehouse to find some type of window or something. He found one.

Sanji climbed through the window and walked fast but quietly to the room that was making noise.

He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"Call the Director." A voice said.

"Hmm" Another voice agreed.

'Director?' Sanji questioned himself.

* * *

_Inside The Room..._

"Call the Director." Blueno said.

"Hmm." Kalifa agreed.

She picked up the den-den mushi and rung a number.

Purpurpur purpurpur purpurpur-klank chak.

"Director Lukya." Lukya said professionally.

"Director, we are starting the plan today." Kaku replied.

Lukya hummed, "Hmm, call me when you get to Iceberg. Do. Not. Kill. Him. Yet." She ordered. "I want the blueprints to Pluton first." She ordered. "I'm sure that Lucci has already started, No?" She asked.

"Yes. Lucci is making sure that the Pirates can't come near Icebergs Mansion." Blueno replied.

Lukya nodded, "Good." She turned serious, "Nico Robin, you screw this up and I'll have your head." She threatened.

"I won't, Director-san." Robin replied.

"Well then." Lukya said hanging the snail up.

The room stayed silent.

"What now?" Kaku asked.

Blueno shrugged, "Technically we started yesterday, but was it smart telling her we started today?" He asked.

Kaku nodded, "Yes." Kaku said confidently. "If she found out we started yesterday, she hang us by our toes." He shivered.

Blueno and Kalifa nodded, paling slightly.

Robin chuckled to herself a little, 'The CP9 is afraid of a little girl? I thought they were the more esteem members of the World Government. Yeah, her voice gets dark, really-really dark, but anybody could train themselves to do that.' she thought.

* * *

_Sanji..._

'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP. Robin-swan is involved in some shady group!' Sanji thought to himself as he rushed back out the window right before the door opened.

A women with pulled back, blonde hair, in a tight knee-high skirt and a bluish-gray women's dress top opened a few buttons at the top. A man in a black tuxedo and bullhorns on the top of his head and a small beard. Another man with a cap covering his short orange hair a square nose and casual clothes. All walked out the room to be followed by Robin.

Sanji's eye's widened. He was right. His Robin-Swan was involved. But, why? He rushed away from the warehouse, staying near enough to see where they are and where they're going. He grabbed his baby den-den mushi and dialed Nami's snail number.

Purpurpurpur purpurpur purpurpurpur

Hurry...

purpurpur purpurpur purpurpurpurpurpur

Why Nami-chwan?

purpurpur - Clank chak

Finally!

* * *

_Whitebeard Pirates..._

"So, how was the flaming circus?" Thatch teased.

Zoro glared at him, his eye's slightly glinting purple. "Shut up, Thatch." He warned.

Thatch gulped. A pissed off Zoro is defiantly worse than an irritated Marco. Irritated well, because a pissed off Marco... He doesn't even want to picture it. After all there was a reason he is Whitebeards Firstmate.

Nami was sitting at the table glaring at her hands. Usopp and Chopper were in the corner mixing different crushed powders together, both trying to advance there weapons. Chopper the Rumble Ball and Usopp his different stars. Ace had fallen asleep and Sabo was drawing on his face. Marco was at the sink washing the already clean dishes because the workaholic didn't have anything else to do.

All that was left was Thatch and a very grumpy Zoro.

He just couldn't get over the flame circus.

Purpurpur purpurpur

Marco's ear twitched and Usopp coughed.

"What?" Thatch asked.

They stared at them.

He held his hands up.

Purpurpurpur purpurpur

"..."

"..."

"..."

...

Sanji...

There eyes all widened.

"AAHH, what do we do?!" Usopp yelled, "He's going to tell us she's doing something shady!" He yelled panicking.

"REALLY?!" Chopper screamed in fright.

Ace and Sabo deadpanned.

Purpurpur purpurpur

"Well, pick it up!" Nami yelled.

They all looked at her like she was the strangest thing on earth.

"What?" She asked slightly offended.

Marco sighed, "You have the Den-Den Mushi."

Her eyes widened and she reached in her cleavage pulling out the Den-den mushi.

Purpurpurpur purpurpurpurpurpur- clank chak

"Sanji-kun." Nami said.

The snail's eyes turned into hearts. "Ahh, Nami-chwan. What a pleasure it is to hear your voice." He spoke romantically

"Sanji-kun." Nami said darkly.

Sanji gulped, "Hi, Nami-chwan." He took a breath and his eyes began serious.

Everyone gathered around the baby DDM. (Den-Den Mushi)

"I found Robin." He said.

They all sighed in relief but Zoro who caught hold of Sanji not calling her Robin-Swan.

"But." Zoro said.

Sanji nodded, "But, she's afflicted with some shady group."

There eyes widened and they looked at Usopp who was turning pale.

Chopper had stars in his eyes, "SUGAI, Usopp you were right!" He cheered.

Usopp puffed out his chest, "Of Course the Great Captain Usopp, was Right." He announced.

Sabo rolled his eyes and Ace whispered, "Dumb Luck."

"So, what happened?" Marco asked.

Sanji's snail eyes clouded over, "Well to start off I followed her to a warehouse. Then listened from the door. Two people; a male and female, were debating on whether or not to call there _Director_." The snail blushed a little.

"Director?' Thatch asked with hopeful eyes.

The snail nodded, "Director... They had decided to call and a female voice picked up. Director _Lukya."_ He said with a blush.

Ace and Sabo froze stiff. It didn't go unnoticed. 'Luffy?' They thought looking at each other. Sabo cleared his throat. Ace was on the verge of passing out.

"Sanji, this Director Lukya. Did she sound say Seventeen?" He asked.

The snail nodded, "Ahh, Lukya-shwan sounded like a lovely lady." He nodded vigorously. "What's it to you shithead? But, yeah she did sound around seventeen. How'd you know?"

Sabo stopped talking and was opening and closing his mouth. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

That never happens.

Ace wasn't any better. He went completely rigid. Standing completely straight, perfect posture and his eyes seemed to glow a little. Lovingly.

That definitely Never Happens.

"Oh, what a beautiful voice she had." The snail swooned. "It made the Earth glow in praise. Until she told Robin that if she screws whatever there doing up she'll have her head, but even her deadly voice was magnificent." He paused and the snail blushed like a school girl, "I know I promised to treat all women equally, but I think I might be in love." He blushed more. He sounded like a high school -school girl.

Ace and Sabo visibly twitched. They clenched there fists and gritted there teeth. The aura surrounding them became deadly.

Everyone took a step away from the D Boys.

"SANJI." They both said darkly but quiet.

Sanji gulped, "Yes-s?" He stuttered. He could feel the aura where he was.

"TAKE THAT BACK." They said even more deadly. In unison.

Sanji gasped, "You can't renounce your love." He said flabbergasted.

Sabo was ever so slowly flickering, slowly teleporting to Sanji. Flames flickered Ace as his anger built up.

Sanji pouted, "Fine." He said, "I hope you know you just broke Lady Lukya's heart."

Ace and Sabo flinched at that.

"Why does it matter to you two anyway?" Sanji asked.

"If this Lukya is the one we think it is, then she's our sister." Ace said and Sabo nodded.

"The-"

"Nope. Don't even ask, we won't answer. She _left_ a few years back and we've been slowly looking ever since. Indiscreetly yes, but certain circumstances won't let us look openly." Sabo replied and they noticed how he stretched the word _left_ when he said it.

Something happened. Something Bad.

"So, where is Robin now?" Ace asked, "If she was talking to her than maybe she knows where she's at."

The rest nodded.

Sanji frowned, "I'm not really sure what's going on, but I do know that Robin attempted to assassin Iceberg, and is going to finish him off tonight after getting the whereabouts of something called, Pluton." He said.

Marco's eyes widened. "Pluton? Are you sure?" He asked.

Sanji nodded.

"Shit!" Marco yelled. "Ace, Sabo your sister works for the Government." He said.

Ace and Sabo paled. "Seriously?" They asked.

Marco nodded, "They've been stalking Iceberg for years, trying to get the Great World Weapon Pluton, information from him." She sighed, "Dammit, hurry up. We got to go." He said storming out the Gallery towards Icebergs mansion.

* * *

**_*Slight Time Skip*_**

_Icebergs Mansion... Area 1/2_

Kalifa was in Icebergs room talking to him when he ordered for Paulie to come in and for them to be left in peace. Iceberg then explained to Paulie where he hid fake Pluton blueprints. He warned Paulie of the dangers, but he didn't care so he went to get them.

Outside the door after Paulie left to retrieve the blueprints, Lucci and Kaku knocked out the other Galle-ya workers in front of the door out. K.O.

The three walked in and Robin came in from the window. Lucci left to stand back outside the door and wait for Kalifa and Blueno. They faster they got here, they faster he could go home. His little _birdie_ awaits.

* * *

_Area 2/2_

The Whitebeard pirates charged into the Mansion and started kicking Galle-ya butt. Izo and Vista lead the frontal assault. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji lead the side assault. And Ace, Sabo, Thatch and Marco went with the through-a-window-break-in-sneak-attack assult. They somehow ended up in the room with Paulie.

And he was furious when he saw them. Then he told them the story of Robin attacking Iceberg.

However, once he finished the door busted open, revealing two cloaked and masked figures.

"Who are you?" Paulie asked.

"That is none of your concern." The bigger figure stated.

Paulie's eyes widened he knew the voice, he just could not for the life of himself think of his name. He was brought out of his thoughts when he was slammed to the ground and stuck to the floor with metal rings.

Ace and Sabo joined into help, but were easily thrown aside and put in the same position, except in Ace's case with Kairoseki.

Marco and Thatch had still yet to climb up the window.

The two figures left and Marco and Thatch revealed themselves.

Thatch whistled as soon as he saw the situation, "Damn, they got you good." He commented sarcastically.

Marco nodded, "I'm confused though. How'd they pin both Ace and Sabo to the floor in less that a second?"

"Easy." Sabo said, after he teleported himself out of his situation. "You remember that Sleath Step or whatever Kuro used?" He asked.

Marco nodded, "He disappeared and reappeared again further from his location, but he attacked randomly. Never able to aim right with his speed."

Sabo nodded this time, "Exactly, however they disappeared only to reappear faster and quitter with better aim using something similar to Sheath Step. I'm pretty sure they can travel further distances to."

Thatch, Paulie, and Ace held there heads from all the information.

"Guys, I don't care!" Ace complained, "We came here for a different reason, now lets go!" He yelled.

They nodded and left the room.

* * *

_Icebergs Room..._

"Where is Plutons blueprints?" Kaku asked. He got bored of Robins Story.

Iceberg shook his head and Robin shot him in the shoulder.

"Iceberg-san, we don't have all day." Kalifa said removing her cloak.

"Kalifa, so your also with them. And Blueno. Who else?" He asked, accepting his betrayal.

"That doesn't matter." A dark voice said.

Iceberg shivered and looked at the doorway. Rob Lucci stood there staring at him with emotionless eyes.

Iceberg nodded, "I see." He chuckled a little, "I didn't know you could talk."

Lucci nodded and Kaku took out his DDM.

Purpurpur purpurpurpur

*Bang* *Crash* *BOOM*

The walls around the room fell one by one. All of the Whitebeard Pirates were standing either in the room or by the room. All looking at the slightly bloody Iceberg. Paulie froze at the scene before him.

They all froze. It was just so unexpected, it could be expected.

Purupurpur purpurpur

They all looked at the ringing DDM.

Purpurpur- Clank Chak.

***BOOM* *SHATTER* *BREAK* *SLID***

"GODDAMMIT!" A womens voice yelled. "I ASK FOR ONE GODDAMN HOUR A DAY FOR MY NAPS AND THIS IS FUCKING TWICE THIS WEEK IT'S BEEN INTERRUPTED! WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed. "Damn, now I've got to get my Office fixed again. Sengoku's going to start deducting my paycheck." She muttered, than laughed evilly, "Muhahaha, That happens and whoevers holding this damn alarm clock will be getting one to." She snickered.

Kaku had comical tears streaming down his eyes. Blueno and Kalifa nodded in understanding.

"Director." Lucci said smoothly.

Ace and Sabo stiffened.

The snail sighed, "Is it done yet?" She asked.

Lucci shook his head, "I was informed to call you first." He said.

The snail gulped and laughed awkwardly, "Ha ha haa, ah, I think I might remember saying something like that." She paused and faced Iceberg. Her eyes slightly widened when she passed Ace and Sabo. "Cutty Flam." She said suddenly.

Iceberg paled and gulped, "W-where did y-y-you learn that name?" He asked.

She sighed, "Seriously? You're really asking that?" There was a shuffling of papers, "Ah, here it is." She muttered, "Almost Five Years Ago. A person named Cutty Flam came to see you. His name was only reported once." She informed. "Now, then Iceberg-san. How's Franky doing?" She asked sharply.

Icebergs eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!" He screamed.

"The HELL I wouldn't!" Her eyes darkened. "Don't push it." She threatened. She glared at Robin, "Your head belongs to me, Nico Robin." She said darker than any of them have heard before.

Robin smiled and looked at the group of pirates, "When did you notice?" She asked.

"The second I picked up. Now, explain." She ordered.

Robin shook her head, "There's nothing to and you know it."

She gritted her teeth, "One second." She said. There was a sound of a chair sliding across the floor followed by some very loud crashing noises. "FUCKING SHIT!" The voice screamed. "FIRST, ADMIRAL AOKIJI. NOW THIS!" She yelled breaking more things. There were a few more mutterings but the snail couldn't pick it up. The sound of a chair sliding across the floor and an intake of breath followed. "Okay. Kaku, Kalifa, Blueno, I want Franky at my desk now." She ordered.

Kaku gave Lucci the DDM and headed out the room disappearing faster than light. The other two followed him.

The pirates and Iceberg could only stare in shook/awe/ and fright.

"Lucci." She said. "I. Want. Nico. Robin. Here. As soon as your done there. She arrives even a second late and you will be hanging by your toes." She threatened.

They watched as a wicked shiver shook Lucci's body. "Yes, Director Lukya." He replied with a slight bow even though he was talking to a DDM.

"Lukya?" Ace asked, "Is that really you?"

Lucci tensed and the eyes on the snail darkened. The snail turned and faced the pirates with a smirk on it's face.

"Ah, you must be FireFist Ace." She said, her eye twitching a little at the dark tone she's using on her brother. But no one noticed but Marco. "I'm sure Gentleman Sabo, is with you?" She chuckled a little. "I read in a report somewhere that you two grew up on Dawn Island with your Oathed sister. If I remember right her name was also Lukya was it not?" She asked.

The two boys facial expressions darkened knowing where she was taking this.

"I believe she was also Seventeen. Oh, what a coincidence. A shame really, that we couldn't meet on different circumstances and settle down with a nice cold drink." Her eye twitched again. "To bad though. What happened to Dawn Island, I mean. A tragedy. It surprised me when I read it. Dawn Island Protected By Vice-Admiral Garp Completely Annihilated By A _Buster Call._" She said the words like a curse but only Robin and Marco picked up on it.

The two clenched there fists. The images of burning trees, people, houses. The screams. Their nightmares.

"It frustrated me that the reason why wasn't listed. So, I researched it myself. It turns out Three Devil Kids lived on that island. You do know what I mean by Devil Kids, right?" She asked, she then smirked, "In case you don't know. Devil Kids are children born from some of the most wanted criminals in the world. There existence's are hated, despised, and used for revenge. Vice-Admiral Garp protected three of them from the World Government. A foolish man indeed." She chuckled slightly. "Do you want to know the reason Dawn Island was annihilated? Why it was your very own, Firefist Ace the only son of Portages D. Rouge, Gentleman Sabo the only son of Ermain D. Lawine the only man to bust into the Tennrubito castle on Maryjois to murder 16 Tennrubito with his bare hands, And little Monkey D. Lukya the only daughter of the worlds most wanted man Monkey D. Dragon, Garps very own son." She faked a sneer. "I would call it a chance or coincidence that the three most wanted criminal kids in the world were raised as siblings." She laughed darkly. "Ah, but whatever did happen after the buster call?" She asked. "You weren't suppose to survive. I mean they killed every person on the Island just to kill you three. Yet your alive." She stated with growing rage, for herself.

The two turned there heads and Robin could only stare mesmerized by her 'friends' they went through the same thing she did. They know the pain.

"I do wonder though." She paused, "That was a lot of fire, right? I've witnessed a few. Firefist, I wonder. Were you terrified of your fire?" She asked.

Ace immediately clenched his wrists and scrunched his eyes together, remembering how he felt when he first got his fruit. He started to tremble lightly in fear.

"Hmm, you must of thought it was so cool. Being able to create that much damage or more if you pleased." She laughed lightly, "Do you even have anything to live for? Now, that you sister, your life-force, is nowhere near you?" Her eyes darkened a little, "I asked Garp when curiosity got the best of me. 'How did they even live with themselves, knowing who they are?' He told me you used to say things like, 'Was it good that I was born?'" She chuckled.

Ace froze, he remembered. He still to this day remembers what Garp had told him.

Her eyes sharpened, "So, was it good that you were born? Knowing that the answer to that question is no longer with you?"

Sabo smiled, "Then we just have to find her."

Lukya chocked back a sob, she doubled her glare, "Liar, you wouldn't be able to find her if she was so much as in front of you." She sneered.

Ace laughed, "No, I think we'd be able to find her."

Lukya laughed, "Really, how?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"We'd just ask her which is better, meat or fruit." They both said.

Lukya held in a grunt, 'Damn my clever brothers, pulling meat out there and comparing it to fruit. MEAT always. Evil Brothers.' She smirked, "And that would help because?" She asked.

The two stared shocked at the snail, they had really thought that would have worked.

Lukya really did grunt this time, she practically encouraged them just now. Oh well, mine as well. "**_Teaghlach Go Deo,_ **Lucci lets go." She ordered. Lucci picked Robin up and jumped out the window.

Ace and Sabo froze and started shaking uncontrollably. They hadn't heard that in years. It sent a shiver down there spine knowing what this means.

"Teagh-a-what?" Thatch asked.

"Teaghlach go deo; family forever." Ace smiled.

Marco raised and eyebrow.

Sabo sighed, "Garp got angry with us at first calling each other family. So, Lukya looked up Family Forever in another language. It's Irish." He smiled in remembrance.

The two smirked, "We've finally found her!" They yelled in delighted joy.

* * *

_10 years ago..._

"Nee, Sabo, Ace." 7 year-old Lukya said.

"Hmm?" 10 year-old Sabo replied.

"..." 10 year-old Ace looked up.

Lukya smiled at them and said, "Teaghlach go deo!" She yelled.

They both looked at her like she was stupid.

"What?" Sabo asked.

"It means Family Forever!" She cheered.

"In what language?" Ace teased.

"Irish." She beemed.

They both paused, "Ho-"

"I had Makino help me. Garps kept yelling at us to stop calling each other family, so if he can't understand us then he can't stop us!" She smirked.

The two stared at their sister. For once she did something smart.

"Teaghlach go deo." They both smiled.

_**"Teaghlach go deo!"** _All three of them cheered.

* * *

**AN:**

**Kyaa! I think this ended well. Leave a review if you liked and/or how I could make it better and I'll see if I like the changes. (For both my storys: Chapters will be coming out slowler, since school started again.)**

***Smile***

**I might be a Female Government Luffy Genius! Jkjkjk. **

**Still, I hoped you enjoyed reading my second chapter. BYE!**

**{d[^_^]b} **


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece doesn't Belong to me... Unfortunately...**

**AN:**

_Lucci calls Lukya a birdie figuratively. She's not really a bird and doesn't have a bird devil fruit. She's simply a human girl with the barrier barrier no mi._

* * *

**_Chapter 2 ending:_**

"We'd just ask her which is better, meat or fruit." They both said.

Lukya held in a grunt, 'Damn my clever brothers, pulling meat out there and comparing it to fruit. MEAT always. Evil Brothers.' She smirked, "And that would help because?" She asked.

The two stared shocked at the snail, they had really thought that would have worked.

Lukya really did grunt this time, she practically encouraged them just now. Oh well, mine as well. "**_Teaghlach Go Deo,_ **Lucci lets go." She ordered. Lucci picked Robin up and jumped out the window.

Ace and Sabo froze and started shaking uncontrollably. They hadn't heard that in years. It sent a shiver down there spine knowing what this means.

"Teagh-a-what?" Thatch asked.

"Teaghlach go deo; family forever." Ace smiled.

Marco raised and eyebrow.

Sabo sighed, "Garp got angry with us at first calling each other family. So, Lukya looked up Family Forever in another language. It's Irish." He smiled in remembrance.

_The_ two smirked, "We've finally found her!" They yelled in delighted.

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

_At Enis Lobby..._  


Damnnn, She knew how much telling them that would hurt them. Hell, it still hurts her. Then to go and tell them Teaglach go deo, she sighed. She just dug her own grave. This shit wouldn't have happened, had Nico Robin not joined her brothers. They would still be looking into the fake leads she's been sending out. They wouldn't have even thought of coming near Enis Lobby. They wouldn't have gotten, so close to finding her.

Her family wouldn't have been put in this situation at all if it wasn't for that damn buster call. Shit, none of them would be in this situation if it wasn't for those damn buster calls.

Ohara, Nico Robins home island was destroyed by a buster call over 20 years because her mother was search for the forbidden polygraphs. Just so they could learn what happened in the void country. Her mother was caught by the government, but she managed to escape with the help of Saul D. then went back to th small island in west blue. Found by the government, the whole island was destroyed for colaberating with the criminal Nico Olivia.

Went up in flames. With only one survior.

Dawn Island, Her and her brothers home island was destroyed by a buster call 10 years ago because they lived there. They the three devil kids. HIstorys worst criminals children. The previous Pirate Kings son, A Tenryuubito destroyer's son, and the worlds most wanted man, wanted for trying to deliberatly take down the governments daughter. Somehow, they all ended up on the small east blue island. Akainu somehow got ahold of the information. The whole island was destroyed for the sake of eliminating three Devil Kids.

Went up in flames. With only three surviors.

Because she had already eaten her fruit and had enough control over it to save her brothers and herself. Her brothers, she made sure came out burn free. Her left arm not so much. Towards the top of her shoulder was burned and will be forever discolored. It will always have a darker tone than the rest of her skin. But, she doesn't care her brothers were saved and it was nothing diabling. True if to much pressure gets put on it then it will slow down, but it's nothing she can't handle.

She's gotten over flames, but the screams. They haunt her. 'Why didn't you save us to?!' 'Why did you let us die?!' 'Why didn't you die?!' Evertime she sleeps in her bed at nighttime. The screams wake her, they taunt her, they beg her. They hurt her. They scream at her.

Even her naps in her office aren't always nightmare free. They get her then too, just not as bad when it's dark.

She can only imagine what it was like for Ace when he got his fruit. Being made of fire, when it was fire that killed everything and anything you called home. The irony of it all. The world giving you the very power your afraid of.

But even if she wants to fly away with them, she's nothing but a caged bird. Locked away in a tower. A tower of the very people that destroyed her home.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

That's why she took the offer.

Giving her wings for her brothers.

* * *

_Whitebeard Pirates..._

It was very dispressing on the ship. They all liked Robins company, even if Zoro won't admit it. She didn't say much or express her self very often, but when she did it was always welcome. She was welcome.

Sabo and Ace enjoyed her company the most.

They knew her story. Theirs was similar after all. Except, they had each other.

She had no one.

She was all alone.

That must have been worse han hell.

Watching everything go up in flames, and have to go on alone.

They had each other and Luffy fora while. They weren't alone.

Luffy was after that island.

That forsaken island that had a bunch of money cenkniving bastards.

They stood up from their seats in the gallery that everyone was releasing their own depression clouds and walked out on deck and looked out at the sea. The sea they all made a promise to meet on in the future. The sea their sister loved to look at and kick her feet in. Never going past her ankles because then she'd fall in.

And then they'd have to jump in and save her. Getting covered in itchy sea water.

"Luffy." They said in unison.

They looked at each others pitiful expressions and started to crack up laughing.

Ace pointed to Sabo, "HHHHAAAHHHAAA, YOU look like one of those Gghhhoossts Robin would draw!" He laughed.

Sabo pointed to Ace, "HHHAAhHAA, You look like one of those goblins Pops was telling us about!" He laughed.

They both stopped laughing and glared at the other.

"WhAt WAS THAT?!" They yelled.

They both jumped and tackled the other, starting one of there wrestling matches.

The others walked out of the gallery with there own depresed expressions when the heard the two fighting.

Upon seeing the facial expression Ace and Sabo stopped and laughed at them in there faces.

"YOU GUYS LOOK REDICULOUS! HAHAHA!" They laughed in unison.

The group passed and looked at each other before they all busted out laughing too.

Ace stopped laughing his brains out and said, "Well, would you look at that. We still can laugh."

"And smile." Sabo said.

"And smirk." Thatch smirked.

"And nap." Zoro said walking to the side of the deck and promptly falling asleep.

Causing everyone to laugh their ass's off.

* * *

_Enis Lobby..._

Lukya had started back signing the reports on her desk. Pick up. Read. Sign. Pile. Pick up. Read. Sign. Pile. And continue. Until she got to the last report. I was from one of her agents. The mission she sent Kumadori, Jabra, and fukuro on. An assassination mission ment to kill three underworld excutives.

Yet 23 people were killed.

20 of them innocents.

Because they learned of the plan.

Her pen snapped under her wrath and the sound ecohed throught all of Enis Lobby alerting everyone that the head director was pissed off. Three people paled and started to sweat a. lot.

"More like someone told them." Lukya murmured under her breath. "KUMADORI! JABRA! FUKURO! MY OFFICE NOW!" She yelled.

In less then five seconds the three were in her office, all very pale.

She tossed them the report and they all hudled behind Jabra who had the paper. They read it and looked back at their director and sweat was falling off of all their faces in streams.

A tick mark appeared on her face and she was frowning, "Explain." She ordered.

They nodded and the story began.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ahh, my third chapter finished. It was good? You don't think so? Tell me why. I try to make it better.**

***Icy smile***

**I'm serious. Tell. Me.**

**{d[^_^]b} **


End file.
